wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leveling checklist
tag here}} This is a leveling checklist. When a character dings, take a peek here to be reminded of things to do that might not spring to mind at the time. Be sure to look a few levels backwards and forwards to help with your planning. E.g. You might remember to start checking the auction house for good plate armor before you get to level 40. Level 1 *Newbie guide *Learn about your race's starting area and quest here for the first 5-6 levels * Quests : Summoning of the Imp quests to learn Summon Imp *Twink Level 2 *Class training Level 3 Level 4 *Class training *Quests : Call of Earth Level 5 *Apprentice training is now available for Professions *Getting your first wand Level 6 *Class training *Zones - Quest here until level 10-12 :These Zones are not race exclusive and it is possible to travel to another but it is usually better to stick to your racial starting zone at this level. : Eversong Woods : Tirisfal Glades : Mulgore : Durotar : Elwynn Forest : Azuremyst Isle : Teldrassil : Dun Morogh Level 7 Level 8 *Class training Level 9 Level 10 *Class training : Dual Wield proficiency can now be learned. *Journeyman training is now available for Professions *Upgrade your Ammo to Sharp Arrow or Heavy Shot *Quests : Bear Form quest chain : Quest:Taming the Beast : Racial Spell : Blade of Cunning : Call of Fire : Summoning of the Voidwalker quests to learn Summon Voidwalker : First Warrior Weapon : Defensive Stance *Zones :Loch Modan :Westfall :Bloodmyst Isle :Darkshore :Ghostlands :Silverpine Forest :Barrens Level 11 Level 12 *Class training * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail Level 13 Level 14 *Class training Level 15 *Zones :Redridge Mountains :Stonetalon Mountains Level 16 *Class training *Quests : Aquatic Form quest chain Level 17 * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail Level 18 *Class training *Zones :Ashenvale Forest :Duskwood Level 19 Level 20 *Class training : Dual Wield proficiency can now be learned. : Polearm proficiency can now be learned from a Weapon Master. : Cat Form is available *Expert training is now available for Professions *Zones :Wetlands :Hillsbrad Foothills Level 21 Level 22 *Class training * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail Level 23 Level 24 *Class training Level 25 *Upgrade your Ammo to Razor Arrow or Solid Shot *Zones :Thousand Needles Level 26 *Class training Level 27 Level 28 *Class training Level 19 Level 30 *Class training : Travel Form is available * Buy regular ground mount ** For regular ground mount, learn apprentice riding skill (make sure to save up around ) *Zones :Arathi Highlands :Desolace :Alterac Mountains :Stranglethorn Vale Level 31 Level 32 *Class training * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail Level 33 Level 34 *Class training Level 35 *Artisan training is now available for Professions *Zones :Dustwallow Marsh :Badlands :Swamp of Sorrows Level 36 *Class training Level 37 Level 38 *Class training Level 39 Level 40 *Class training : Dire Bear Form is available : Plate armor proficiency can now be learned. : Mail armor proficiency can now be learned. *Talents : Moonkin Form is available to Balance druids : Dual Wield is available to Enhancement druids *Upgrade your Ammo to Jagged Arrow or Accurate Slugs *Zones :Hinterlands :Feralas :Tanaris Level 41 Level 42 *Class training Level 43 Level 44 *Class training Level 45 * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail Plate *Zones :Searing Gorge :Blasted Lands :Azshara Level 46 *Class training Level 47 Level 48 *Class training *Zones :Felwood :Un'goro Crater Level 49 Level 50 *Class training *Master training is now available for Professions *Talents : Tree of Life Form is available to Restoration druids : Felguard is available to Demonology warlocks via Summon Felguard *Zones :Burning Steppes Level 51 *Zones :Western Plaguelands Level 52 *Class training Level 53 *Zones :Eastern Plaguelands :Winterspring Level 54 *Class training Level 55 *Upgrade your Ammo to Wicked Arrow or Impact Shot * Death Knight unlocked *Zones :Silithus :Deadwind Pass Level 56 *Class training Level 57 Level 58 *Class training *Go to Outland *Zones :Hellfire Peninsula Level 59 Level 60 * Level cap for * Class training * Buy epic ground mount ** For epic ground mount, learn journeyman riding skill (make sure to save up around ) *** If you are a paladin, start quest line (different for and ) for Summon Charger *** If you are a warlock, start quest line for Summon Dreadsteed *Zones :Zangarmarsh Level 61 *You must have to reach this level or higher *Class training Level 62 *Class training *Zones :Terokkar Forest Level 63 *Class training Level 64 *Class training *Zones :Nagrand Level 65 *Class training *Upgrade your Ammo to Blackflight Arrow or Ironbite Shell *Zones :Blade's Edge Mountains Level 66 *Class training Level 67 *Class training *Zones :Netherstorm :Shadowmoon Valley Level 68 *Class training : Flight Form is available *If you have , you can go to Northrend *Zones :Moonglade :Howling Fjord :Borean Tundra Level 69 *Class training Level 70 * Level cap for * Class training * Grand master training is now available for Professions * Buy flying mount (regular or epic) ** For regular flying mount, learn expert riding skill (make sure to save up ) ** For epic flying mount, learn artisan riding skill (make sure to save up ) *** If you are a druid, start quest line for Swift Flight Form. *Zones :Isle of Quel'Danas Level 71 *You must have to reach this level or higher *Zones :Dragonblight Level 72 Level 73 *Zones :Zul'Drak Level 74 *Zones :Grizzly Hills Level 75 *Zones :Sholazar Basin Level 76 Level 77 *Zones :Storm Peaks :Icecrown Glacier Level 78 Level 79 Level 80 * Level cap for